


May 24, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''My father usually doesn't check on me,'' Supergirl said after her eyes widened.





	May 24, 2002

I never created DC.

''My father usually doesn't check on me,'' Supergirl said after her eyes widened and Amos scowled at her for battling Smallville villains after midnight.

THE END


End file.
